When All The Stars Align
by hopelessromanticauthor
Summary: TIMEBABY FIC After what seems like an eternity of longing, River Song find out she is pregnant with her and the Doctor's first child. Fluff, Fluff and more Fluff :) Rated T for the first chapter, and just to be safe Sweeties! :::Dedicated to all the lovely timebaby fics that give me the wibbly-wobblies inside 3:::
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Hello Sweeties! I'm back! I eightysixed the idea for the smut (sorry) but now here's the fluff. You can read "A Surprising Date" before this, but it's not necessary. Sorta what I call mild angst sprinkled in here, but anyways, enjoy! KissKiss  
**_

_**March 30th  
**_

River Song sunk into the sheets with the Doctor close behind. They were both gasping for air after the amazing climax they both experienced, sweaty and still in a state of euphoria.

_"That was the best I've had in years Doctor Song." _The Doctor's chest heaved, trying to get some much needed oxygen. Realizing how what he said sounded, he quickly backtracked.

_"Not that every time with you isn't pleasurable, but-" _River put a silky finger to his lips, shushing him.

_"I get it Sweetie. Anytime." _she purred with a wink. She propped herself up on one elbow, also panting heavily but not as bad as he.

_"How about in a couple minutes?" _He smirked

_"I don't know Sweetie, you are pretty winded." _She certainly was not going to deny, that was the roughest sex they'd had since the wedding night. She leaned over the edge of the bed into her nightstand to grab more perfume. His favorite, Vanilla and Honey, was the one she always kept handy.

_"Plus Sweetie," _She said straightening back up. _"I'm kind of worn out, Why don't we-" _When she glanced over to look at him, she found him asleep, rolled onto his stomach.

_"Oh you idiot" _She whispered, leaning over to kiss his hair. Even though she was upset he'd gone to sleep, she's glad to have the chance to think to herself. Just her and her thoughts.

Lately, she had been wanting a child. Not just any child, but a child with her husband. She felt a certain loneliness that could only be filled by the joyous sound of little feet wandering the halls of the TARDIS. After all, her and the Doctor had been married 2 years, They could handle a child right? She gently put a hand on her stomach, hoping something was there. She gently stroked her thumb back and forth, stopping only when she felt her eyes well up with tears. _No, _she thought wiping her eyes with the side of her finger. She didn't want it to be evident in the morning that she had cried. Certainly dried mascara and eyeliner smeared on her face would be a tip-off. _For god's sake River you took down the silence practically single handed, faced so many dangers, almost been killed multiple times. Are you going to cry over something as simple as this?! _Her head said.

_Yes, I am. _Her heart replied. She had decided long before she met the Doctor that she wanted a little girl, so she could not only dress her up as a princess, but treat her like one aswell. But she'd be happy with a little prince also.

She shook herself out of thought. If she kept thinking on a subject like that, she'd depress herself. She decided she would talk to him about conceiving, but it could wait until later. She didn't want to wake him anyways.

As she reached over to turn off the dim light, she put back the perfume she realized she still had in her hand.

_"I would name her Azalea." _She smiled whispering to herself, careful the Doctor did not hear her. She let a single tear escape her eye before she sighed, and put her head on her pillow. She quickly drifted into sleep, dreaming of her and the Doctor's child.

_**Reviews are as enjoyed as kittens and David Tennant :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey sweeties! Here's chapter two! River's big speech in there, I just made that up. Please tell me if it sounds okay! :)**

**April 6****th**

After yet another night of glorious sex with the Doctor, River woke on her own accord this morning.

The sun peeked through the curtains above their bed and she figured they must still be in the solar system. She grunted and stretched her arm to where the Doctor should be, only to find he was not there. She figured she better go find him. River sat up, however, when she did, a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.

She quickly got on her feet and ran to the master bathroom where she emptied her stomach into the toilet. The Doctor heard her when coming by to wake her up, and as she heaved, he held her wild morning curls back for her oh so gently.

_"Are you alright River?" _He sounded concerned.

She lifted her head up to see his face. She swallowed, although her throat was extremely scratchy. _"Yes Doctor, I believe so"._

_"Why did you-"_ The Doctor did not quite know how to phrase the remaining part of the sentence. Instead, he motioned toward the toilet.

_"I do not know. We did try that new place on Venus last night. That probably just made me sick."_

_"Well I'll go get you some water River." _He hopped up off his knees and left her sitting by the toilet, leaning against the pale yellow wall.

_If that place made me sick, wouldn't it have already manifested itself before now? Probably not. _She thought, reassuring herself. But dear Gallifrey that was awful. She had not been sick like that since she got food poisoning as a child.

The Doctor returned with a full glass of water and eagerly handed it to his slightly nauseous wife. River took it graciously, mouthed 'thank you', and happily sipped some. She began to feel more nausea come on, so she stopped and set the glass aside.

_"I think you need to take it easy today River. We'll both stay in the TARDIS and relax all day" _He said, fingering the necklaces hanging from River's jewelry rack. He turned and greeted her with a smile.

_"I suppose so." _She sighed. She could feel a growing sinus headache, so she grabbed her forehead and gently massaged it.

_"Anyways, I better get back to the console, since you're feeling better" _He started toward the door._"why not-" _

_"Doctor wait." _Her tone made him stop dead in his tracks. He spun on his heels to face his wife.

_"Yes Honey?" _He stepped back into the bathroom and leaned against the doorway.

_"May I speak with you?" _Her voice started to crack.

_"Why, yes of course." _He knelt beside her, _"What's wrong?"_

She had not even begun to speak and could already feel the tears from fear of rejection coming on. _"I wanted to know... Sweetie we've been married for two years now, almost three, and I think we are mature enough as a couple now..." _She stopped to swallow back the tears. _"What I'm trying to say here is I would like to, you know, have a baby with you." _The Doctor was slightly taken aback by this, and it showed on his face. River took one look at him, and the tears started. The thought of him denying her one true request was heartbreaking and caused her to weep. The Doctor started hushing her, placed her in his lap, and took her face in his hands. He wiped her eyes free of tears for her.

_"Now why is River Song, the woman who single-handedly took down the Silence, crying over such a trivial request to ask me? Tell me darling." _Searching her eyes for an answer, She continued to sob.

_"Because," _she sniffled, _"I just feel so lonely Doctor. Not that you don't keep me busy enough, It's just I've been longing to become a mom lately. To show some little child the ways of the world. To have that moment every woman dreams of when she holds her newborn child for the first time._ _To watch him or her grow up, hate us, and then come back saying they were wrong and did in fact need us. Most importantly, for you to love him or her more than anything else in the universe, including me, Doctor." _She stopped crying at this point, and rested her head on his chest, listening to his hearts beat.

This brought a tear to the Doctor's eye, which he quickly wiped away before she noticed. He had thought about having a child with River, he just never bothered to mention it to her. He would love to become a dad, and would love to see her pregnant. He had always loved kids, so why not have one of his own?

_"Yes" _He hoarsely whispered

_"What?" _River raised her head and looked into his eyes.

_"The answer is yes, River Song. I'd love to have a baby with you. It'd be nice to have a little time lord or lady running around, maybe even more than one." _

Those words made River want to do backflips if she already wasn't so uncoordinated and, in her current state, nauseous. She hugged his neck tightly and he stood up, taking her in his arms with her.

_"But you need rest now Doctor Song. Once you are well rested, we will begin our trials eh?"_

_"I'm all yours Sweetie" _she said kissing him gently as he took her over and laid her down on the bed.

**Reviews are like Christmas music, they make me warm and fuzzy inside! Kiss Kiss!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Wow! 340 views! :) also a big thanks to TimeLordOf221B, VampireGeek, WhovianStories, and hendisil for following River and the Doctor's journey! Keep it coming! Kiss Kiss!  
**_

**April 12****th**

For the fourth day without mercy, when River woke up, she ran to the bathroom and became sick. Starting about the third day, she started to eat more in the afternoon, so she could actually get some nourishment before she ate dinner. Dinner was of no use at this point, as the next morning without fail, at least half of it came back.

_This is no mere virus. _She thought, becoming concerned. She decided her best bet was o get the Doctor to examine her in the med bay.

Making herself halfway decent, she got up and exited into the hallway. She barely made it past the bedroom door toward the console room when she fainted.

º~º~º

_River woke up, head in her red satin pillows. 'I only use these at Christmas...' She thought touching them. The door swung open and the Doctor popped in with a Santa hat on his head. _

_"Sweetie it's not Christmas...is it?" He looked puzzled at her question._

_"Why of course it is River! Why else would I have this hat on my head!" He said with that childish grin she adored._

_Suddenly, an ear piercing noise came from another room in the TARDIS, that made River jump in the bed a little. The Doctor turned to look into the hall, not as surprised at it as she was, then turned back smiling._

_"Do you want to get her or can I this time?" River looked at him extremely confused._

_"Get whom?!" River nearly shouted. The Doctor looked at her and then left the room, obviously to tend to whatever was making that noise. _

_'What is happening? I sure hope I'm dreaming. I hope I didn't faint and was out for 8 months. And what was that ear splitting-' _

_The Doctor walked in breaking River's train of thought. He stood in the doorway, looking as he usually does, except in his arms, he was carrying a baby. _

_"I sure hope you didn't forget about our little time lady here. It's nearly impossible, all the noise she makes." As he spoke, the baby was mumbling and attempting to talk. The child couldn't have been more than a couple weeks old._

_'Yep, I'm dreaming.' She thought as the Doctor walked over and placed the tiny child in her arms. Her facial features looked just like River's, although she had his eyes. _

_"I didn't forget about her." She lied, she didn't even know who this child was. But she was a gorgeous baby. "Hello Sweetie" she whispered and stroked the girl's hair. It wasn't the Doctor's straight hair, or her tight curls. Her hair had a slight wave to it, and was like a happy medium of his color and hers. _

_"She looks just like you River. Which means she will be a beautiful woman." He said looking at the baby in her arms in awe along with her._

River had no idea where she was. She had never seen this room before. She attempted to sit up only to have a cold cloth slip over her eyes and obscure her vision. She got a twinge of pain in her forehead, causing her to gasp and lay back down to stop it. She attempted to go back to sleep and get back in that dream. Might as well since she can't get up right now.

_"Oh good you're awake. We were starting to worry." _

That voice surprised her, not at all the voice she expected. Out of instinct, she reached toward her revolver, which she had at all times, only to realize it was gone. She turned her head to see none other than Amy Pond pouring her a hot cup of tea.

_"Mum?!" _She was in shock. She hadn't seen Amy since her and the Doctor got married. _"How did I get here?" _River took the cloth and laid it on the coffee table next to her misplaced revolver. She propped up on her elbows to get a better look at Amy.

_"Oh the Doctor dropped you off while he went to go get some things. He said you'd wake right up if we put a cloth on your head, so Rory did that while I made your favorite tea for when you woke up." _She helped River sit up and handed her a small cup with tea in it. River took a big sip and set it down. Good thing she wasn't nauseous at the moment, she loved Earl Grey.

_"So mom, how have you been?" _She thought if he made small talk, she wouldn't have to tell her mom about her illness. She didn't want to worry her.

_"I have been fantastic actually. What about you? The Doctor said you've been sick for four days now?" _Amy raised her eyebrow and rested her chin on her fist.

Damn. That didn't last. She swallowed another sip of tea nervously.

_"Um..yes actually. I also was sick a day before, like the sixth, so technically five days. I don't think it's anything big but-"_

_"Are you pregnant River?" _She interjected mid-sentence.

River almost spat her tea on Amy. That was absurd, come to think of it, not really. Her and the Doctor have been having sex quite frequently, but there was no way they could conceive this quickly, was there? While River was running thoughts and scenarios inside her head, Amy took her hand.

_"When I was pregnant with you, I was sick every morning for almost two weeks until your husband gave me some nausea medicine."_

_"I-uh..." _River was still astonished at how blunt her mother was about the issue.

_"Have you taken a test yet?" _Amy held her tea cup in her hands.

_"No, I haven't" _It actually crossed her mind the first day she was sick, her being pregnant. _"I was going to have the Doctor examine me in the med bay before I fainted." _

Amy sighed, _"Well you may want to get it done or tell him to."_

_"I will mum, don't worry." _River placed a comforting hand on her mom's leg.

º~º~º

After the Doctor came and picked her up, relieved she was okay, she decided she wasn't getting any younger.

While he was in the shower, she sneaked out of the bedroom and down the corridor to the med bay. She silently thanked the TARDIS for making its door impossible to miss.

As she entered the white room, she took a deep breath. _Might as well, It can't hurt. _She thought.

_"Perform a full body scan of River Song" _She said in a semi-confident voice. She closed her eyes for a minute and sighed.

The screen whirred and whirled and made a noise that meant the scan was complete. She couldn't stop staring at the writing on the screen.

**Scan conclusive**

**Pregnancy detected: About 2 weeks.**

River became a crockpot of blending emotions. One half of her was ecstatic, happy, and joyous because she was _pregnant_. The other half was slightly concerned about the Doctor. Did he want a child _this _quickly? How would he react? She knew he had kids before but how would he feel about starting over? Even though her happy side was stronger than the paranoid side, she began to softly cry.

_"Damn these hormones." _

She crept back to the bedroom to find the Doctor asleep yet again. She slipped between the sheets and rolled on her side, her butt pressing against his. She let a hand slide down to her belly, where it rested there.

She patted her belly, already protective of this child. _"I'm going to be a mum." _She whispered before drifting into sleep.

_**Exciting, I know! By the way, this fic is not one of those stuck between Doctor Who episodes. It's in its own little universe. That's why Amy showed up! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hello Sweeties! I tried my hardest on the reveal and although I do not feel it is fit, You wonderful followers may. I'd like to thank RiverAmeliaSong1, Everqueen, Enjonine456 and 6Poppy for joining in and following the story! All of you rock! Kiss Kiss.**

**April 13****th**

_**4 weeks**_

River woke up that morning not only to find the Doctor not at her side, but also that she was not running off to the toilet first thing. Morning sickness was one aspect of pregnancy she was definitely ready to be through with.

River sat up and stretched, thinking of the events that transpired last night. She was going to be a mom. _She was pregnant. _She could not stop repeating that in her head. If only she could get it in the Doctor's mind as well.

She walked toward the console room where she found the Doctor humming and cooking. He was humming an old song from his childhood. When she sat down at the table, he stopped humming, turned and grinned.

_"Ah good morning River! How are you? You didn't get sick this morning did you?" _He rambled on.

_"No Sweetie, I didn't" _She flashed a smile, looking at her hands.

_"Great! Maybe you are finally getting over that dreaded illness." _He brought her over a plate of what he cooked, which turned out to be French Toast, with strawberries and whipped cream. He sat down and practically devoured his in one bite. Time lord appetites, It's as if they are all teenage boys for eternity.

_"Yes, maybe." _She smiled, cutting a bit of her breakfast to eat. How she hoped her face wasn't showing that she was aware of something he was not.

The Doctor's expression changed to quizzical. _"River, You've got on an unusually happy face this morning. Are you keeping something from me?" _

River just wanted to shout 'I'm pregnant Doctor," but she restrained. She was hoping to tell him at the right time, and over French Toast at the table was not the right time. Or the most romantic time.

_"No Sweetie." _She met his eyes, _"what would give you that idea?" _She stirred her coffee, trying to redirect him.

_"Your face tells all. I know my wife, and she is __not__ a morning person." _He eyed her suspiciously, almost in a playful manner, trying to lure out whatever secret she had out.

River shrugged her shoulders. _"Well even people who abhor mornings can wake up happy! If you wake up with a positive attitude, you're more likely to have a better day." _She gave him a defiant look and sipped her coffee.

The Doctor got up to put his plate away in the sink. She put the last bite of her French Toast in her mouth and followed suit. Once River set her plate gently in the sink, she turned to go to their bedroom. The Doctor blocked her path, placing himself right in her face.

_"Alright Doctor Song." _he spoke through slightly gritted teeth, gripping the counter behind her. _"I've played all your games, know all your expressions, and mapped out every crevice of your body and soul. You think I don't know when you're hiding something? Well you are mistacken." _He released his hold on the counter, and moved his hands to her waist.

The Doctor asserting himself in that manner was an extreme turn on for River. She had to try very hard to resist snogging him senseless, bu she was determined not to let one little incident woo her secret out.

She quickly composed herself. _"Well, you are not going to catch wind of my secret until I choose to tell you myself." _

The Doctor searched her eyes for some leeway, but they were air tight on this matter. River meant it this time. He stepped back, his hands leaving her waist in one fleeting motion.

_"We will see, River."_

River smirked. _"Patience Sweetie. It may become known sooner than you think." _She winked and brushed past him, waltzing to the bedroom to change.

He looked defeated, and shouted after her, _"I am not a man of patience! You should know this!" _

River just threw her head back and continued walking away. Of course she knew this, that is why she loved using it against him.

º~º~º

The Doctor had made failed attempt after failed attempt for hours. River almost felt sorry for him, but she did not falter. She was adamant about telling him on her own time and his little games were not going to change that.

River entered the library, hoping to escape his constant pestering. She had forgotten how annoying he is when he is hell-bent on getting his way. He was like an overgrown five year old sometimes.

She let out a sigh of relief because she didn't hear him running toward the doors and walked over to the shelf. She picked up a worn book entitled _"Frankenstien" _that was apparently a classic on Earth. She walked over to the leather sofa and curled up by the light. _May as well read to pass the time, _She whispered to herself.

Silently, the Doctor watched her from the balcony. He slide down the railing effortlessly and landed surprisingly gracefully and silently.

He crept over as River flipped through the book. He was just about to jump when...

_"I know you are back there sweetie." _She spoke calmly as he stomped his foot and snapped in frustration.

_"How did you know?!" _He whined because his plan was foiled.

She took off her glasses and faced him. _"When I came in, I noticed you standing up there out of my peripheral vision. I did not bother to acknowledge you because I wanted to see what you had in store for me." _She smiled, placed her glasses back on and continued to read.

He frowned, he could not fool her at anytime. He walked around and sat next to her, peering over her shoulder.

_"Sweetie if you want to read, go get the second copy. Top left next to Shakespeare."_ She pointed over to the bookshelf. He wanted to know her secret so badly? She'd catch him when he least expects it.

He went over and gently picked up the equally-worn book with a post-it note stuck on the second page. _Perfect,_ she thought.

He sat down, not noticing the bright green sticky note. When he opened up the book to get on the same page as her, He saw the sticky note.

With River watching him, he peeled the bright green paper off of the page and squinted at it's writing.

_**You win this round Sweetie. Kiss Kiss.**_

The Doctor was perplexed. _"But what did I win?" _He turned to ask River, but found only the book and the library door open. He ran out the door, shouting down the corridor.

_"River! River! What did I win?" _He stopped in front of the bedroom door and slowly walked in. On the bed post was yet another green sticky note. He picked it off the mahogany wood and read it aloud.

_**Would you like to know the secret? Turn to your right.**_

He quickly turned to see River giggling. She was wearing her red nightgown that had an 'R' bedazzled over her right breast._ "oh Doctor, it is too much fun to mess with you!" _

He walked over to her, holding up the note on his index finger. _"Spill River. What have you been hiding from me all day? This says you will." _He lowered his eyes as he got closer.

River put a finger to her chin. _"Did I write that? Hmph. Well you've been very patient all day so I may as well reward you." _She met him in the middle and leaned toward his ear. _"I'm pregnant Doctor." _

When she stepped back to lean against the doorway, His face was priceless. A perfect mixture of shock and mystery.

_"You're...You're pregnant?" _He asked in disbelief.

_"Yes Sweetie, I am. And you're going to be a father." _River beamed with happiness and pride.

The Doctor grabbed River in a hug and spun her around. She was giggling and he could not stop smiling. He put her down and the room was spinning. He grabbed her face and kissed her repeatedly.

_"River. This is fantastic news!" _He jumped up and down excitedly, hugging River as she kept smiling and nodding to all his questions.

He placed his hand on River's flat belly and rubbed in a small circle. _"I can't believe it." _He knelt down and moved his hands on either side of her stomach. He gently kissed where he knew his child was. _"We're going to be parents!" _He smiled, wide-eyed at her.

_"Me either Sweetie" _She placed her hands on top of his and relished the moment. She knelt down, his hands and hers staying in place, and kissed him. River could not have asked for a better day in her life.

**I really hope you guys sincerely enjoyed this chapter! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Ohmygosh hey guys! I'm sorry about the wait, I've been totally busy! I hope all my U.S. readers had a great Thanksgiving! Love you guys :) _**

_**05/30**_

_**2 1/2 months**_

_"And where are we going today Sweetie?" _River leaned on the console, crossing her legs. Today, she decided to wear a navy blue tank top with a matching skirt and red stilettos to bring out her lip color. She looked like a sailor girl, only ten times sexier.

The Doctor flipped a switch that resulted in the TARDIS slightly shaking. _"We are heading to Earth! More specifically an island called Hawaii! I figured we should enjoy a relaxing mini-vacation!" _He smiled.

_"Mmm sounds lovely dear." _She stood straight up, _"I will go put on my swimsuit." _She brushed off her skirt and started for the hallway.

The Doctor turned. _"Hey River!"_

She peeked around the corner _"Yes sweetie?"_

_"I just wanted to tell you that you look beautiful today. Not that you don't everyday, you look fabulous everyday, but-"_

River put a finger to her lips with a smile behind it. _"I get it sweetie. Thank you." _He smiled at her and she returned to picking out a bikini.

Knowing his wife, she'd pick out the most scandalous bikini she had in her possession, and her already raging pregnancy hormones probably were not helping.

While mentally perusing River's swimsuit collection, The Doctor landed the TARDIS and stuck his head out the door. The teal water caught his eye, and the smell of the ocean overtook his nose. Right on the beach, good. He turned and ran into the bedroom to change. River was already in her swimsuit, in the bathroom packing a bag for the day out.

_"River!" _He shouted, tripping while taking off his trousers, he slammed against the closed bathroom door. _"Don't forget to pack my red towel! It's my favorite!" _He tried to get up but tripped again, realising his pants were still around his ankles. He tossed them to the side and put on his swim trunks. They were ocean blue with multicolored fish on them. He also traded his usual dress shoes for a pair of flipflops.

_"I won't sweetie!" _She sang through the door. He acted like she didn't know that was his favorite towel. She grabbed the soft red towel and stuffed it into the already full bag. Apparently, Time Lord science did not apply to things within the TARDIS. She slung the sky blue beach bag over her shoulder and fluffed her hair, making weird faces at herself in the process.

The Doctor knocked on the door. _"River! I would really like to go swim before my next regeneration!" _

_"Coming Sweetie!" _Such a whiner, but he was her whining 5 year old...at least for now. And guaranteed, when their child would start to beg for things, he will take the child's side. She passed the full body mirror hanging on the wall and turned to look at herself. She was wearing a black bikini with a sequin triangle top and a bottom with a sequin bow stitched on the side. You could tell River had gained a little weight around her belly, but only 10 pounds, if even that. She laid a soft hand on her belly and felt a certain warmth radiate up her arm. The sensation made her smile and giggle. She opened the door to The Doctor's smile and he took her hand to lead her out.

_"So no Daleks or weird island creatures today Doctor?" _She flashed a mischievous smile and he laughed at her toothy grin.

_"Not today River," _He booped her on the nose. _"Just relaxation." _He held his chin up, grasping the door handle and opening it for River. He smiled when she gasped at he scenery.

Clear blue sky above and soot black sand below. The sand was terribly hot, but River did not care. The Palms danced in the soft ocean breeze and the teal and white waves crashed upon the shore. There was not a single soul to be seen, nor a sound to be heard. The only sound was seagulls cawing overhead.

_"Doctor, this is heaven! What beach are we on?" _She exclaimed dropping the bag filled with mostly Jammie Dodgers and towels.

The Doctor closed the blue doors and locked them. _"On the island of Maui. This beach is called Black Sand Beach and is located in Waianapanapa State Park." _He put an arm around her shoulder. _"It was known back in the 19__th__ century for some nasty surf, but here in 2060, the landscape has changed so much it calmed down." _ He stepped in front of River. _"Best part is, this beach is so far out of the way, that we won't see anyone today!" _

He grabbed her hand and ran toward the surf, dragging her behind him.

_"Geronimo!" _

º~º~º

After countless hours of sand castles, splashing, and a thousand kisses, The sun was setting on another perfect day. As River packed up her umbrella and the remaining snacks, the sky became littered with stars and fireflies. The Doctor ran toward her, almost tripping for the third time today.

_"Why are you packing up? The day is not over!" _She stared at him as he laid back out her towel. _"Lay down and watch River." _He moved his towel next to hers, so they could snuggle in the warm tropical night.

_"Whatever you say sweetie." _She rolled her eyes and set her bag and umbrella by the TARDIS. She approached him, hair still wet, and reclined back into the Doctor's arms. He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. Even in the faint moonlight, her gold engagement and wedding rings shone like the universe above. Out of the corner of her eye, She saw the Doctor's gold band glistening on his hand. She felt like the luckiest woman in the universe to have him, nonetheless be carrying _their_ child. God, look whose the nostalgic idiot now.

_"Look River!" _He pointed, his eyes rich in delight. She looked to see trails of light streaming across the sky. It was a meteor shower, and a big one at that.

_"Oh it's beautiful Doctor!" _She glanced over at him. _"Did you do this on purpose?"_

_"Spoilers." _He said with a wink and a chuckle. _"Actually yes, i made sure we were on the right beach on the right night, and for once I got it correct!" _He sighed, _"The largest meteor shower on record." _He kissed River on the cheek.

_"Some say that a meteor shower is one of the most beautiful things on Earth. I think I'm laying next to the most beautiful thing in the universe." _He pulled her closer, and caught a whiff of her. Coconuts and salt water smelled good on her, but anything did really.

_"Oh shut up." _River smiled and playfully slapped him.

_"Not a chance." _He held her close and puled her into a kiss beneath the stars.

_**Please review because I love every single one of you, and what you have to say is important to me! Kiss Kiss! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**So this was meant to be a happy interlude. I have finals coming up, so I gotta hit the books! But, my Christmas break starts 20 Dec. so I will have WAY more time to write. But, as always, enjoy :)**_

_**06/22**_

_**3 1/2 months**_

_She was in a world of happiness. Nothing to really make out, all she could see was vibrant shades of red, yellow and orange. She heard muffled noises and sounds of baby talk, even some joyous laughter thrown in. River was not sure where she was and frankly did not care. She felt loved and comforted. She also felt protection, nothing was ever going to hurt her. As soon as she arrived, it started to fade to black._

River's eyes opened and she tried several times without success to return to that wondrous place. There was no stress or anxiety, just joy and...excitement? But why did she feel excited in her dream? Come to think of it, where exactly _had_ she been? She felt like she just traveled 12 hours on a flight somewhere without sleep.

Regardless of her exhaustion and questioning mind, she got up to get dressed. Her baby bump had gotten bigger than last month, but not a lot. It was just where you could tell she was pregnant, but she did not need new shirts.

_"Gosh I'm getting fatter by the minute. Lovely." _She mumbled to herself as she put on a purple v-neck. _The only thing I'm glad is getting bigger are my breasts, and the Doctor has certainly taken notice. _She smirked, thinking of the time he started staring at them and almost ran into a wall. _"That dirty old man." _She laughed and slipped on a pair of jeans and matching purple flats. She still fit in her jeans, but a shopping trip was definitely in order soon.

She entered the console room and sat at the table with a container of strawberry yogurt. The Doctor was working on his precious ship, connected two wrong wires, and sent sparks flying. River laughed, letting her presence be known. He left his work, and walked just far enough up the stairs so that he could see her.

_"I'd like to see you try and fix the navigation system Professor Song." _He scoffed, arms crossed and leaning on the railing in an attempt to look sexy.

_"Oh sweetie, when will you learn that she will just go wherever she pleases?" _She put a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth with a smile and raised eyebrows.

_"Hmph. I just wish Sexy would listen sometimes." _He sulked back to fiddle with the wires again.

River silently told the TARDIS to listen to him and go where he wants...at least 80% of the time. Let's face it, that 20% where he lands in the wrong place or wrong time period, that's when things get interesting. The TARDIS responded with a noise of compliance, and River slumped in her seat, happily finishing her yogurt.

_"Oh by the way, Good Morning love." _She said through the floor, blowing a kiss in his direction. He closed the cover where the navigational system is located and bolted, more or less, up the stairs.

_"Good morning wife." _He placed a light kiss on her lips and left with just a taste of strawberries. He grabbed a frozen waffle out of the freezer, even though it was 11 a.m., and plopped it into the toaster.

_"Hey sweetie, I had a weird dream last night. Maybe you can help me figure it out?" _The Doctor walked over and pulled up a seat next to his wife, waffle in hand.

_"Sure River!" _He took a bite of his buttery creation. _"What's up?" _He asked with a full mouth. He looked at his wife with curiosity and a little bit of concern.

River bit her lip, thinking of how to describe it. _"Well... There wasn't anything significant really, all I really saw was blotches of pink and orange and yellow. Like one of those sponge paintings, you know?" _The Doctor nodded his head, which was resting on his chin.

_"And I couldn't really hear anything but muffled sounds, but they were happy sounds, laughter and fun filled voices...Like...um...the way you talk to my belly." _

River laid her hand on her stomach as a gesture, and felt a strong insurgence of warmth. She unknowingly had grinned at this, and continued with her story, hand on her small baby bump.

_"I didn't know where I was, I was disoriented, but did not care. I felt safe, and loved. Then I woke up. That's about as good as the description will ever get." _River laughed, a bit embarrassed. She never shared her dreams with the Doctor, so this was new. She also was, ever so slightly, afraid of his judgment.

The Doctor's face was deep in thought, reviewing her tale in his head. He remained stoic, which was highly out of character. River sighed _"I bet you think I'm mad now don't you Sweetie?" _

After searching the deep recesses of his mind, the Doctor's face changed to a mix of bewilderment and shock. He just stared at River for a moment.

_"River, I think I know what your dream was about." _He looked with question in his eyes, but shock was still written all over his face.

_"Well, spit it out Sweetie!" _She reluctantly removed her hand from it's protective stationing, to anxiously gesture at him to form his sentences faster.

_"I think..." _He paused, mentally striking that explanation down. He turned to her and grabbed her face in his hands.

_"River, you remember when we got married, how we...uh...formed that psychic bond so we could communicate in out heads?" _She nodded. _"Well, these bonds also allow the people in them, in dreams, to experience each others...experiences. Yeah that's about right. Anyways, I think that's what our child did with you." _Even though he removed his hands from her face, he remained just as close to her.

_"So our child just...that makes no sense."_ River thought out loud, eyes wandering from the Doctor's. _"I've read-"_

_"That Timelords can only begin to form them in the span of age 3-5. Yes I know, River." _He took her hands, smiling.

_"Our child must be very gifted. I mean, by __**years**__ of where he or she should be." _He gazed off and smiled. _"Which makes sense because I am, after all, the gifted one in this relationship." _He winked and brought one soft hand to his lips to kiss it.

River huffed _"Please. I just hope the poor child isn't blessed with your balance and gift, or lack thereof, of agility." _She winked back and excused herself from the table.

_**Reviews from my lovely followers are always welcome! :) KissKiss**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Wow! 23 followers! I don't even think i'm that good of an author! Anyways, It's EXAMS WEEK! WISH ME LUCK! I'll try to update again this weekend! _****  
**

_**July 20**__**th**_

_**4 1/2 months**_

River had been lounging around all day. Once she woke up, she ate some cereal, while watching the Doctor fiddle with his ship. Even though the TARDIS rarely needed repairs, He was always fine tuning her navigation or whatever he felt like fiddling with that day. They conversed for quite some time, but River soon left him alone to go read in the pool.

In her stretchy-red bathing suit and with a copy of 'The Great Gatsby' in hand, she laid on an inflatable pink lounger for what seemed like hours. She loved how she could immerse herself in a book and have the day just fly by without her. It was quite a lovely escape.

_"Ah Fitzgerald. Great write, but a tad on the odd side." _

River rested the book on her belly, lowered her sunglasses, and turned the float to face none other than her husband, wearing blue swim trunks and a ridiculous pair of goggles.

_"I suppose you've met him?" _She tilted her head slightly, smiling.

_"Why yes I have!" _He strutted over to the pool ladder. _"Mind if I join you?" _He motioned toward the clear blue water.

River set her sunglasses on her nose and picked back up her book. _"You're more than welcome. Just don't splash my book please." _

He grabbed a pool noodle and plopped down into the cool water, sending tiny shock waves throughout the pool. When he came up for air, he shook his hair out and awkwardly straddled the blue foam pool noodle.

_"So River," _He paddled gently toward where his wife was resting.

_"Mhmm Sweetie?" _She spoke in a low, melodic tone, not removing her eyes from the book. She was just so amazed at how extravagant and extensive Gatsby's parties were.

_"I was thinking, do we know what we want to name our child?" _He set his arms on the edge of the inflatable, careful not to tip her over.

River was just beginning to wonder when he would ask this. She thought it would come up sooner. _"Well..." _She set down her book on the edge of the pool and put her sunglasses with it. _"Since the day I knew I was pregnant, even a little before, I've been thinking of options. So my list is probably a little longer than yours. But I'd love to hear what you have in mind Sweetie." _She turned to face him, her wild curls flipping over her shoulder, and raised an eyebrow at him. She was mentally preparing herself not to slap him in case he shouted out, 'Jammie Dodger' or 'Fez'.

He sat straight up on the noodle, wobbling slightly, and went to straighten his bowtie, only to realize he was not wearing one. _"Well, I sort of like the name Alan Winston for a boy and Olivia Rayanne for a girl." _He smiled widely, clearly proud of himself.

_"Hmm..."_ River put a finger to her chin. _"I like the boy's name. Winston was actually on my list. But instead of Olivia, I really love the name Azalea for a girl." _She hoped he liked the name, it was number one on her list. It caused memories of when she was hoping for the child now growing inside of her to come flooding back.

The Doctor sat in thought for a minute. _"Azalea Rayanne Song. It has a certain ring to it, does it not? I love it wife!" _He held a warm smile on his face, repeating the two names in his head.

_"Then it's settled. Alan Winston if it is a boy and Azalea Rayanne if it's a girl. They are both lovely names." _

_"Yes they are! Hey what's that?!" _The Doctor pointed over her shoulder and when she turned, flipped her float in one swift motion. She came up almost immediately from under her float, curls matted to her head. She huffed, and the Doctor was laughing hysterically. She pulled the ones that fell in her face out to the side.

_"I cannot __**believe**__ I just fell for that." _She laughed; hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Even though she was upset about her hair, she could never stay mad at him. With a cute laugh like that, how can you? Also, it was her fault for turning.

_"Neither can I! I thought you'd say 'I'm not falling for hat one sweetie'" _He used his best imitation of his wife, which made her start laughing along with him. He abandoned his pool toy so he could swim over to his soaking wife. His hair hung in his face and River just chuckled and removed it.

_"Ah, I love you sweetie." _She smiled

_"I love you too River Song." _He kissed her cheek, which was not the area she was going for. He put his hand on either side of her bump, rubbing in small circles.

_"Hey there little Time Lord or Lady! Your daddy can't wait to meet you! I love you as much as I love mommy." _He trailed off, submerging himself in water to kiss his wife's swollen abdomen. When he surfaced, he found River broken down in tears.

"_Riv, what's wrong?" _He cupped her face, anxious to know if he had done something erroneous.

"_I really don't know Sweetie." _She wiped her eyes, but continued to sob. _"Curse these hormones. I feel silly, Doctor."_ She moved into his open arms and he held her close and stroked her hair.

"_Oh River Song, don't fret. I understand. Just know everything is okay, and never assume I will think you are senseless." _He hugged her tightly, grasping her arms. _God, pregnancy must be hell on a woman, part Time Lord or not._ He continued to console her as he made a mental note to question some individuals and read up on the matter. She finished crying, and now started to giggle softly.

"_What is it now River?" _He chuckled at how fast her mood swung to the other end of the spectrum.

"_You still have that bite mark I gave you the other night." _She laughed like a little schoolgirl, poking the purple spot on his neck. He jumped back from her touch and rubbed his neck lightly.

"_Ouch! It's still sore you know! I cannot believe you did that to me!"_ He continued to rub the small place gently, and River approached him, eyes lowered.

"_What can I say, Doctor? I like it rough." _She winked, lowering her voice on the last part. These words provoked images of a naked River in his mind. Even though he hadn't had sex with her in about 3 months, the accuracy and detail of these memories had not dimmed.

"_I'm going to get some lunch, care to join me?" _The Doctor shook out of his thoughts, and glanced over at River, exiting the pool. From the expression on her face, she knew exactly what he was thinking about, and it amused her. Sometimes he wondered if she does and says the things she does on purpose.

"_I'd love to." _He followed closely behind as she tossed his towel at his face and they both dried off. He wrapped her in his towel after he dried off and they both walked toward the door. When the opportunity presented itself, he slapped River's behind. She hummed in approval.

"_Oh you dirty old man I hate you!" _She smiled playfully, lowering her eyes.

"_Of course you don't mean that." _He grabbed River's legs and lifted her up, carrying her out of the pool room and into the hallway.

_**I promise it will get more adventurous! But please review! KissKiss! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Season's Greetings sweeties! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm busy with Christmas stuff. But here you go and Happy Holidays!**_

_**August 17**__**th**_

_**5 months**_

The TARDIS landed in an alley on the corner of Broadway and 7th Avenue in New York City, New York, 2013. The Doctor wanted to take River shopping in Times Square. They had a grand total of zero items for this baby, and they needed to start.

_"So sweetie, exactly how much money are you planning to spend?" _She smirked, red lips spreading across her face. For her trip in NYC, she wore a pair of dark-wash maternity jeans and a flowy multi-colored shirt that hugged her abdomen perfectly. Despite her better judgment, she paired this with a pair of black wedges.

He laughed, straightening his bowtie and opened the door for her. _"However much it ends up being." _Last month, he bought her a completely new wardrobe, complete with new shoes, most being flats. But River being River had to have some high heels in her possession.

River stepped into the grungy alley. Thankfully, the chameleon circuit was functioning, making the TARDIS blend in with the dingy brick walls. The Doctor followed closely behind, locking the doors and taking River's arm in his as they strolled onto Broadway.

"_First stop Doctor?" _she questioned as he flipped his hair out of his face.

"_Hmm…How about Toys 'R' Us? It's right there!" _He pointed at the big building across the street.

"_Fine by me Sweetie" _He held her hand as they crossed the street with the rest of the population and entered the unusually large store. Before the Doctor could even take in the scenery, River grabbed his arm, smiling and giggling.

"_Oo Let's ride that!" _She pointed at the spinning Ferris wheel in the middle of the store. The line wasn't long. He whispered to himself,_ "Ferris wheel?! In a store?!",_ as River grabbed his hand and tugged him. _"Come on sweetie!" _

He caught up and they linked arms once more, skipping to the amusement park ride. Their behavior caused some looks to arise from people, but neither of them cared. They were just here to have fun, not appear mature.

The Doctor paid, they caught a red cart, and just as they were about to depart…

"_Hey! Mind if I join you two?" _

The Doctor turned to see a dark-haired, handsome man standing at the cart door. It took a few moments to register that standing in front of him was the one and only Captain Jack Harkness.

"_Captain Jack Harkness! Long time, no see!" _The Doctor eagerly got up and shook his hand as River sat back, palm over abdomen, staring in wonder at this strange man the Doctor apparently knew.

"_Doctor?" _He took the Doctor's hand in his. _"I assume you've regenerated since we last met. Yeah Long time, no see!" _He entered the cart and shut the door behind him. Both men sat down as the cart ascended. The Doctor wrapped his arm around River's shoulders.

"_How've you been Doctor?" _Jack inquired, catching River's stare. _"And who is the lovely lady?" _He raised an eyebrow.

"_This is Riv-__"_River put her free hand over his mouth.

"_I am capable of introducing myself. Professor River Song, Archaeologist. I'm also this idiot's wife." _She kissed the Doctor's cheek to make up for cutting him off.

"_Captain Jack Harkness. Charmed to meet you Professor River Song." _He took the hand not on her stomach and kissed it. River blushed and tittered, the Doctor just gripped her shoulder more firmly. He was obviously intimidated by his friend.

"_So Jack what brings you to New York?" _The Doctor quickly changed the subject.

"_Oh I've been living here for a while. I'm actually shopping for my niece's 4__th__ birthday. She loves dolls. What about you Mr. and Mrs. Doctor?" _He flashed his trademark grin, and River started giggling again. She didn't by any means love this man, he just flattered her. But she loved teasing the Doctor.

"_Well in case you haven't noticed, River and I are expecting out first child. So we came to go shopping for the nursery." _He moved his hand from River's shoulders to gently patting her stomach. She beamed with pride and so did he. Already proud parents and they didn't even have a tangible child yet.

"_Oh! Congrats Doctor and River! Do you know the gender yet?" _

"_No but I have a feeling it's a little girl." _River smiled. They didn't even notice they pulled back into the station until a man opened the cart door for them. River and the Doctor got up and left the cart.

"_Well catch you later Doc and good luck. Best wishes to you too River." _He winked at her and she waved at him. The Doctor smiled and saluted Jack as his cart rose back up to the top slowly.

"_You were jealous, Doctor" _River whispered in a low voice as they battled the crowd toward the stuffed animals.

"_Was not!" _He looked at River.

"_Okay, so why were you acting so protective if you weren't?" _

"_Because he's a womanizer, Riv. He's a good friend, not the best though if you're a woman. Or a man. Or even a goat, He screws anything that moves River that's what I'm getting at." _He whispered back and River caught a hint of insecurity in his voice. Good, tonight, he'd show her that she is his and no one else's. And that makes for a good make out session. She stepped in front of him, making him nearly fall into her.

"_Doctor I'm not leaving you. Not for him and not for any other man in the universe. He was charming, yes, but a bit too pretty for my tastes. Reminded me of your last face." _She threw her head back and laughed as the Doctor glared at her, but held her hand tightly.

**_Reviews/prompts are lovely! xx_**


End file.
